In typical packaging processes, a first structure is attached to a second structure, and an underfill material is placed between the first structure and the second structure. For example, a semiconductor chip or die may be attached to a package substrate using solder balls to physically and electrically connect the semiconductor chip to the packaging substrate. Underfill, which typically comprises a resin with a silica filler, is placed between the semiconductor chip and the packaging substrate to provide structural support and protection from environmental factors.